onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Drake is a sniper and a member of the Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth. Profile and Stats Name: Alias: Sniper Drake Age: Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter of Sylph Labyrinth Affiliation: Sylph Labyrinth Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Type 74 Long-Range Rifle Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Drake is a tall, long-faced young man with shoulder-length light-colored hair and sharp, light-colored eyes. He dons a closed dark, collared, tight-fitting jacket (around which he bears a bullet belt) which, around the bottom, is fastened by a buckle; around his left arm, Drake wears a band with the mark of his guild. He also wears light pants with holes in the knees, and light shoes. Drake completes his attire by wearing a dark headband, which is also emblazoned with the mark of his guild. Personality As a treasure hunter, Drake is extremely greedy, and will go to any lengths to retrieve what he desires, regardless of the value it holds to others. Drake also takes pride in being a treasure hunter and looks down upon Mages and Pirates, as he expressed utter disdain at the thought of being captured by one. In addition, Drake is also rather confident in his sniping abilities, proclaiming that upon missing Lucy Heartfilia the first time, he would shoot both her and Wendy Marvell in the head the next, as well as telling the Mages not to look down on him, as he is a genius sniper. He appears to be somewhat bloodthirsty when engaging in combat, licking his lips at the thought of shooting Lucy and Wendy, and even noting his rifle was "hungry for blood". History Plot Powers and Abilities Master Marksmanship Specialist: Drake claims to be a "genius sniper", and has indeed displayed masterful skills in the use of his sniping rifle; Usopp, a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, who is well-known for his unmated marksmanship skills and excellent aim, was shocked by the former's skill during his duel with the latter. His aim is both incredibly accurate and extremely fast, best exemplified through his precise shooting down of the arrow Sagittarius fired in his direction while it was still far from him; a feat which left the bow-wielding Celestial Spirit, a master marksman in his own regard, speechless. Drake's abilities as a sniper extend to locating convenient shooting spots to target his foes from afar and using the echo generated by the surrounding environment to confuse them as to where he's firing from. Taking advantage of his rifle's superior rate of fire, Drake was capable of besting Sagittarius and his bow. Immense Reflexes: While fulfilling a role pivoted on accurate and careful aiming, Drake possesses extremely sharp reflexes and can rapidly react to danger, shooting down Sagittarius' arrow when the latter targeted him in an instant, with the incoming projectile being destroyed in midair far away from the sniper despite him having fired after the Celestial Spirit. Weaknesses * Equipment Type 74 Long-Range Rifle: Drake's weapon of choice is a firearm, which, befitting his role as a sniper, is a slender, long-barreled rifle complete with a scope, allowing him to snipe his foes with accuracy from great distances. This, unlike the guns employed by Mages, is a standard weapon, and thus requires projectiles to function correctly. It sports a curved magazine and fires gunpowder-loaded pointed bullets. Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Snipers Category:Sylph Labyrinth Members